


i hate dr stans

by khattikeri



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Background Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Background Iruma Miu/K1-B0, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khattikeri/pseuds/khattikeri
Summary: Danganronpa [Season 53] ✓@officialDanganThe cast for season 53 of everyone's favorite YouTube series, Danganronpa, is about to be revealed! They've become verified, so be on the lookout for their introductions and talents 👀❤ 312.9K 2:30 PM - December 29, 2016=
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 37
Kudos: 165





	1. and so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> **1/26/2021:** I've finished reconstructing! To view this fic properly, PLEASE do not turn off my custom skin. Click "Show Creator's Style" if it's not already turned on for you. It's optimized for AO3's default skin on desktop. I'm not sure how it looks on mobile, so if you're not on a computer you may have to view it in desktop mode.
> 
> Basic notes: Verified accounts are public. Accounts with the lock emoji are everyone's priv accounts. Any other accounts are randos/fans of Danganronpa. Usernames and pfps for the V3 cast should be pretty self-explanatory, but if an explanation is needed feel free to comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i know that twitter aus are kinda cliche? yes. do i care? no. it's pretty fun blowing off steam with these ^^ even if i don't really use twitter often enough to know Exactly how it works. lmao
> 
> I think everyone's account names are self-explanatory, both main and priv, but if there's any confusion let me know and I'll list them out in the beginning notes.

Home

Danganronpa [Season 53] ✔  
@officialDangan

The cast for season 53 of everyone's favorite YouTube series, Danganronpa, is about to be revealed! They've become verified, so be on the lookout for their introductions and talents 👀

❤ 312.9K 2:30 PM - December 29, 2016

60.2K people are talking about this

Danganronpa [Season 53] ✔  
@officialDangan

replying to  @officialDangan

And with that, we'll be handing off this account to Season 53's mastermind!

Rantaro Amami ✔  
@AmamiRantaro

Ultimate ??? at your service ;)

❤ 368.5K 3:06 PM - December 29, 2016

Danganronpa [Season 53] ✔  
@officialDangan

replying to  @AmamiRantaro

how the fuck did your tweet get more likes than the official account

Rantaro Amami ✔  
@AmamiRantaro

replying to  @officialDangan

haha, I wonder!

assigned junko kinnie 🔒  
@tsu53

he's too hot aughgg do i really have to kill him. can we change the script. pplease

Kaede Akamatsu ✔  
@pianobaka

Ultimate Pianist and your protagonist~

❤ 100.3K 3:31 PM - December 29, 2016

Shuichi Saihara ✔  
@sai_shu_1

Ultimate Detective...

❤ 99.8K 3:41 PM - December 29, 2016

Maki Harukawa ✔  
@harumakki

ult child caregiver.

❤ 83.4K 3:48 PM - December 29, 2016

knaifu 🔒  
@makillme

my only solace is the script saying i drop the act after chapter 2

luminary of this bitch 🔒  
@skyboy

replying to  @makillm

KSDLFJKDLSFLKDSF

knaifu 🔒  
@makillme

replying to  @skyboy

shut up gayboy

luminary of this bitch 🔒  
@skyboy

replying to  @makillme

'do you wanna die?'

knaifu 🔒  
@makillme

replying to  @skyboy

'i think i might have a crush'

luminary of this bitch 🔒  
@skyboy

replying to  @makillme

sweats pls don't

knaifu 🔒  
@makillme

replying to  @skyboy

i won't tell!! 😊 exaggerating

luminary of this bitch 🔒  
@skyboy

replying to  @makillme

screenshotted

knaifu 🔒  
@makillme

replying to  @skyboy

die

Ryouma Hoshi ✔  
@nekotan42

Ultimate tennis pro 🎾

❤ 38.3K 3:58 PM - December 29, 2016

Gonta Gokuhara ✔  
@598ra

Ultimate Entomologist! :D

❤ 37.4K 4:05 PM - December 29, 2016

Miu Iruma ✔  
@irumiu

Ultimate Inventor bitchesssss

❤ 69K 4:20 PM - December 29, 2016

Miu Iruma ✔  
@irumiu

replying to  @irumiu

lmao nice

Kiibo ✔  
@k1_b0

Ultimate Robot! c:

❤ 89.1K 4:24 PM - December 29, 2016

Kiibo ✔  
@k1_b0

replying to  @k1_b0

Shameless plug! Support K1-B0 and other utaite in the industry by streaming my new song MECHROMANCY on Spotify http://bit.ly/2TA...

Kirumi Toujo ✔  
@kirumaid

Ultimate Maid.

❤ 101.2K 4:33 PM - December 29, 2016

Korekiyo Shinguji  ✔  
@kiyokore

Ultimate Anthropologist.

❤ 42K 4:44 PM - December 29, 2016

Himiko Yumeno ✔  
@mage_ic

Ultimate Mag(e)ician

❤ 51.2K 4:55 PM - December 29, 2016

Tenko Chabashira ✔  
@chaba10

Ultimate Aikido Master!!!!!

❤ 79.8K 5:02 PM - December 29, 2016

Tsumugi Shirogane ✔  
@tsumumu

Ultimate cosplayer <3

❤ 62.3K 5:16 PM - December 29, 2016

Angie Yonaga ✔  
@godsartist

Ultimate artist!!!!!!! :DDD

❤ 78.1K 5:39 PM - December 29, 2016

Kaito Momota ✔  
@momoirosora

Ultimate Astronaut babeyyyy

❤ 87.4K 6:00 PM - December 29, 2016

Kokichi Ouma ✔  
@pantakichiii

Ultimate Supreme Leader ;p

❤ 140.3K 6:07 PM - December 29, 2016

Rantaro Amami ✔  
@AmamiRantaro

replying to  @pantakichiii

KSDLFKLDSJ Don't ship tease before the season even drops!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kokichi Ouma ✔  
@pantakichiii

replying to  @AmamiRantaro

suuuure babe lmao whatever

Home

feral grape 🔒  
@pantabitchy

little do they know we never interact and he dies first

stop calling me ranran 🔒  
@amamin

replying to  @pantabitchy

they'll get mad later bc you baited them...

feral grape 🔒  
@pantabitchy

replying to  @amamin

just think of it as method acting, amami-chan~!

stop calling me ranran 🔒  
@amamin

replying to  @pantabitchy 

we finished filming two weeks ago stop saying ridiculous things

Kokichi Ouma ✔  
@pantakichiii

tfw rantaro's reply to ur tweet gets more rts than ur actual tweet :/

Kokichi Ouma ✔  
@pantakichiii

im still ticked off actually. when will the masses unionize against prettyboys

Tsumugi Shirogane ✔  
@tsumumu

replying to  @pantakichiii

mood but like. seek a therapist

Kokichi Ouma ✔  
@pantakichiii

replying to  @tsumumu

do NOT wanna hear that from weeb garbage like u

stop calling me ranran 🔒  
@amamin

i keysmash out of embarrassment once n suddenly kokichi's out here demanding monetary reparations. what the hell

feral grape 🔒  
@pantabitchy

replying to  @amamin

where’s MY emotional support rabid RPF fanbase of tween/teenage girls

stop calling me ranran 🔒  
@amamin

replying to  @pantabitchy

you do NOT want them gdi trust me

stop calling me ranran 🔒  
@amamin

replying to  @pantabitchy 

honestly wait for ch 5 to drop i’m sure you’ll get even more than me

feral grape 🔒  
@pantabitchy

replying to  @amamin

trickster types are always popular in dr but idt fans are gonna be THAT into a cutesy short guy w an ego complex…

stop calling me ranran 🔒  
@amamin

replying to  @pantabitchy

LOLL SUUUURE

Rantaro Amami ✔  
@AmamiRantaro

I think I'll be having the last laugh ^^

❤ 240.3K 7:12 PM - January 5, 2017

assigned junko kinnie 🔒  
@tsu53

THERE HE GOES DOING IT AGAIN I HATE HIM 😭 GOOD LOOKING CRYPTIC PIECE OFH THSGUHJFLKGDSJFJKDFDDS PLEASE PLEASE PLAESE  


feral grape 🔒  
@pantabitchy

replying to  @tsu53

looooooool fuckin simp

assigned junko kinnie 🔒  
@tsu53

replying to  @pantabitchy

die ugly

feral grape 🔒  
@pantabitchy

replying to  @tsu53

no u :3c

i hate dr stans 🔒  
@blueshu

replying to  @tsu53

i’ve been wondering this for a while but do you have a crush on him or?????

assigned junko kinnie 🔒  
@tsu53

replying to  @blueshu

i won’t deny ranran’s attractive but no i don’t

i hate dr stans 🔒  
@blueshu

replying to  @tsu53

literally 87% of your priv tweets these past few weeks are vagueposting about him

assigned junko kinnie 🔒  
@tsu53

replying to  @blueshu

shut up whatever mr. The Pain In My Heart Is REAL ! 😩

i hate dr stans 🔒  
@blueshu

replying to  @tsu53

SHUT UPTU GHOSDFJFSIUTH SHTUP UTHUPTUPSH I HATE YTOU

Home

Danganronpa [Season 53] ✔  
@officialDangan

The Prologue AND Chapter 1 of season 53 are finally here! and with that i'm turning off all notifs ahghghhj ,,, http://bit.ly/4JX...

❤ 543.8K 10:00 AM - January 12, 2017

252.2K people are talking about this

KEYWORD SEARCH: Amami

RESULTS:

WHAT  
@beaniedez

WHAT DO YOU MEAN **AMAMI** DIES FIRST WHATHGHDFD????!??!

weeby   
@anabsoluteweeb

SHTU UP HES ALIVE 😭RANTARO **AMAMI** IS ALIVE I AM SPEAKING THIS INTO EXISTENCE

AMAMI LOCKDOWN 🥑💚  
@rururi

I've decided to just set canon on fire. **Amami** Rantarou is alive and I shall be replaying every bit of his dialogue because he's precious and wonderful and stunning and i llove him

  


dr53 is dead to me 💙  
@kirakiraa

Can you imagine having the sheer fucking balls to hire an A-list model/celeb for your show and then killing him off first. I'm not even that much of an **amami** fan but holy shit

what is happening  
@newra_

Screams okay... **Amami** was one thing but the Kaede twist was definitely shocking. either way I can't say i'm not a little disappointed with the protag switch decision so... We'll see how it goes i guess

keri @ dr53  
@khattikeri

I think there's more to it... **Amami** -san tweeted “I think I’ll be having the last laugh” a week or so before ch 1 released. Maybe he’s the mastermind/traitor of some sort and he’s faking his death for now? And it’s sort of a teasing hint?

  


STAN RANTARO  
@amamiisfangirl6

replying to  @khattikeri

BRO??????????? I THINK UR ONTO SOMETHIGN

KEYWORD SEARCH: Kaede

RESULTS:

MY GIRL????  
@pianisuto

OK I KNOW YALL LOVE RANTARO BUT ARE WE GONNA IGNORE WHAT THEY DID TO MY GIRL **KAEDE.** 😤 ANGER

chaos  
@nnnnn

this is SO fun but also my hearttttt **kaede** n rantaro 😭

crying clair de lune  
@turtleht

**KAEDE** 👏 DESERVED 👏 BETTER

shep @ PAIN...  
@urebreathtaking

OUEOWUOEWOEDS THIS… THIS HURTS ME I LOVE ALL THREE OF THEM RANTARO **KAEDE** AND SHUICHI ARE ALL GOOD HELP

Home

Kaede(ad) Akamatsu ✔  
@pianobaka

as a certain someone would say... it's a lie! :') Please support the real protagonist, @sai_shu_1!

Entertainment Weekly ✔  
@EWeekly

A Bait-and-Switch Protagonist?! Fans worldwide have many things to say about Danganronpa Season 53’s Chapter 1 plot twist-- the advertised protagonist, Ultimate Pianist Akamatsu Kaede, was actually a decoy for Ultimate Detective Saihara Shuichi. Read HERE! http://bit.ly/2KE...

❤ 79K 8:30 AM - January 13, 2017

28.9K people are talking about this

KEYWORD SEARCH: dr

RESULTS:

KAEDE DESERVED TO LIVE  
@kaedonthurtme

getting real tired of the shit team **dr** does where they promo the hell out of the protag then shock value-kill em off early to replace with someone else. this is the first season in a while to do that but im still p pissed

SUPPORT SHUICHI  
@ILOVEUSAISHU

look we get it yall wanted a girl protag but like. we have 50 other **dr** seasons to pick from and after all these years the split is about 50-50 male/female protags anyway. it’s sad but yall always start discourse and never learn smh

SHUICHI.  
@ghostseth

as much as i hate the way **dr** sidelined kaede. shuichi good. love that emo goth boy can’t wait to see more of him

Home

Danganronpa [Season 53] ✔  
@officialDangan

We understand the controversy related to Chapter 1 of s53, but we stand by our series' writer, who has written all the scripts and screenplays since Season 1. Please be respectful both to him and the cast members of Season 53. Remember, there’s still five chapters of story left.

❤ 227.9K 10:00 AM - January 14, 2017

96.5K people are talking about this

assigned junko kinnie 🔒  
@tsu53

god i hate dr stans

(TYPING REPLY...)

i hate dr stans 🔒  
@blueshu

replying to  @tsu53

you and me both


	2. k is for keysmashing over our crushes on priv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An explanation for three of the potentially more confusing main @'s:
> 
> 598ra for Gonta is a Japanese number pun. 5, 9, and 8 can individually be pronounced as "go", "ku", and "ha". Put together, 598ra can be pronounced as "Gokuhara". 
> 
> "momo-iro sora" for Kaito means "peach/pink-colored sky" and refers to his surname "Momota" as well as his passion for the heavens above.
> 
> "nekotan42" for Hoshi is a generic cat-related username because he mainly posted cat pics before Danganronpa. "neko-tan" is a super cutesy and childish way of referring to cats. 42 is a dual pun-- in Japanese, it can be pronounced as "shi ni", or "death"; in western literature, specifically The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, the number 42 is the deep, philosophical answer to the meaning of life and the universe.
> 
> I hope that clears some things up!

Home

Danganronpa [Season 53] ✔  
@officialDangan

Chapters 2 AND 3 are now out! Thank you for your ongoing support! http://bit.ly/3FY...

❤ 327.9K 10:00 AM - January 19, 2017

66.5K people are talking about this

KEYWORD SEARCH: Kirumi

RESULTS:

MAID IN MOURNING  
@gogogothique

NOOOOOOO GOTH WIFEEEE I WANTED **KIRUMI** TO SURVIVE

V3 HURTS  
@yaaaaaa

THE **KIRUMI** EXECUTION IN CH 2 WAS BRUTAL IM FUCKIGNG CRYING THIS HURTS

keri @ dr53  
@khattikeri

okay but is anyone gonna talk about how dumb that motive was. really?? someone as intelligent and polite as **kirumi** toujo believes she’s the prime minister just because some stupid video says so????? the plot is all over the damn place what is going on. i wanna rewrite this season

orange II DR SUCKS  
@orangeyoyo

they really sexualized **kirumi** while she was struggling and bleeding and dying. brb grabbing a mf knife @ these showrunners i hate yall treat the girls better

KEYWORD SEARCH: Hoshi

RESULTS:

HOSHI.  
@ghostseth

yall like to ignore **hoshi** ’s depression, depth & death in its entirety just bc he isnt some conventionally attractive twink like most of the other s53 boys. hes not ultra famous like rantaro amami or super eccentric but hes an amazing person & dr character regardless (1/?)

HOSHI.  
@ghostseth

replying to  @ghostseth

(2/?) and i will MISS HIM like nobody else. yes the whole point of dr is that nobody ever "deserves" to die BUT. hoshi's downward spiral was heartwrenching & it says a lot about yall for brushing him completely aside. i love the goths in v3 but hoshi esp means a lot to me.

HOSHI.  
@ghostseth

replying to  @ghostseth

(3/3) in conclusion fuck all of yall go love and respect ryoma hoshi as he deserves

KEYWORD SEARCH: Angie

RESULTS:

twst + watching v3  
@thedayseater

my GIRL **angie** no i’m so sad 😭 SHE WAS SO CUTE?? SOMETIMES CREEPY BUT THAT WAS PART OF THE CHARM FUCKKKKKK THIS ARTIST GIRL DESERVES BETTER

maisy 💛  
@maisytalks

says a lot about colorism in dr's writing when nearly every dark skinned chara is either caricatured, reduced to jokes, or killed off. even if **angie** yonaga is mixed jpn/pacific islander herself the way they wrote her character was racist. i wish she lived. i'll miss her.

KEYWORD SEARCH: Tenko

RESULTS:

it's mimi!  
@mimiwlw

suuure let’s kill off the blatantly lesbian girl... man. **tenko** could’ve had such good development. the intense manhate was a bad overplayed stereotype but she was shaping up to actually interacting normally with the boys

craigslist ad 4 new best girl  
@v3fuckingsucks

not just angie but **tenko** too in the same chapter? and already after kirumi and kaede? i hate it here all the best girls die

oh no my waifus  
@thiswaifuismine

replying to  @v3fuckingsucks

maki

craigslist ad 4 new best girl  
@v3fuckingsucks

replying to  @thiswaifuismine

she’s the most basic tsundere you could possibly have in a cast. solid nah bruh from me

oh no my waifus  
@thiswaifuismine

replying to  @v3fuckingsucks

ok wb miu?

craigslist ad 4 new best girl  
@v3fuckingsucks

replying to  @thiswaifuismine

not a fan, she’s WAY too crass. you horny motherfuckin iruma stans better stay off this post

oh no my waifus  
@thiswaifuismine

replying to  @v3fuckingsucks

not an iruma stan dw. as for himiko… nah, even i’m not much of a fan of her. but isn’t there someone else? i swear we’re missing someone

craigslist ad 4 new best girl  
@v3fuckingsucks

replying to  @thiswaifuismine

OH yeah shirogane huh. i guess she’s cute sure whatever. doesn’t do much n honestly i thought she’d die ch 1 or something

seiyuu otaku maddie  
@yes_maddie

nothing brings me more solace than knowing **tenko** chabashira is alive and well irl with her two girlfriends

killing harmony  
@mainmelodyyu

replying to  @yes_maddie

wait fr? she has two gfs irl?

seiyuu otaku maddie  
@yes_maddie

replying to  @mainmelodyyu

yeah she angie and himiko are in a poly relationship irl, they’re super cute. angie posts a lot of pics on her insta if you’re curious, she's @/godsartist there too

KEYWORD SEARCH: Shinguji

RESULTS:

long haired boys never win  
@silkesil

incest again??? AND a serial killer??? **shinguji** got a 2 hit KO goddamn it why do i keep watching this series

wahwahwahwah  
@dngnrnpanoises

“sIsTEr” man just kill this clown already i don’t have all day just show me the execution so i can move on w my life. really hating **shinguji** rn

chels~  
@chelslikesstuff

replying to  @dngnrnpanoises

hey op sorry but this is really ableist. from the free time stuff he seems like genuinely traumatized by what his sister in the show did to him in his childhood. murder is wrong and all but inc/st is a serious issue even if dr doesn't take it seriously

wahwahwahwah  
@dngnrnpanoises

replying to  @chelslikesstuff

noah fence kid but i really don’t care lmaooo it’s fictional and within the show he’s a killer. bye-onara bitch

julya  
@mayyjuns

the rl actor for **shinguji** is an only child and DEFINITELY not nearly as much of a creep as his character. sheesh i feel kinda bad for him this might give him a bad rap…

dr peaked w s17  
@oldygoldy

replying to  @mayyjuns

yeah we know. also his being an only child really doesn’t mean much

julya  
@mayyjuns

replying to  @oldygoldy

you’d be surprised how much discourse there is over korekiyo rn in other tags and sites. it’s honestly disgusting how people can’t seem to separate the character from the actor

dr peaked w s17  
@oldygoldy

replying to  @mayyjuns

ooof gross. that being said it’s all fictional so it’ll go away fairly quick imo. social media moves on fast & every dr game has had characters like this. honestly? theres been worse before. people just like to kick up a fuss every time.

julya  
@mayyjuns

replying to  @oldygoldy

yeah i feel you there

rip kork  
@korekeys

rlly pissed at ch 3. aside from bad writing it just shafted three really unique charas. killed angie & tenko off in the most boring way while also totally devastating their development, AND dumped the usual incest/serial killer shit on **shinguji** , who i actually liked. smfh

Home

Korekiyo Shinguji  ✔  
@kiyokore

eeeuughgh I can physically feel the makeup melting on my face all over again just rewatching this sdfsghgh yikes

❤ 75.9K 7:47 PM - January 20, 2017

Shuichi Saihara ✔  
@sai_shu_1

replying to  @kiyokore 

:0 !! I didn’t take you for the rewatching type

Korekiyo Shinguji  ✔  
@kiyokore

replying to  @sai_shu_1

I’d say it’s “to observe humanity” but tbh I just like going back for all the foreshadowing ksldjflds

Shuichi Saihara ✔  
@sai_shu_1

replying to  @kiyokore 

OHHHH SDFKJDJSFDKSJ now I get it

Korekiyo Shinguji  ✔  
@kiyokore

replying to  @sai_shu_1

I truly mean it. it’s painful how many little things there are that just add up :’x

Shuichi Saihara ✔  
@sai_shu_1

replying to  @kiyokore 

I’m tempted to see for myself but I feel… intense second-hand embarrassment looking at my own acting kagjldsfjkdlsjk

Korekiyo Shinguji  ✔  
@kiyokore

replying to  @sai_shu_1

nonsense, you did perfectly fine c: I’ll send you some of the clips

i hate dr stans 🔒  
@blueshu

noooooo oh no fuck i can see where this is going… he doesn’t have a purple/pink scheme going on but i see this for what it is nooooooooooo

flea waltz 🔒  
@clairdelunatic

replying to  @blueshu

name starts with k? check. is nice to you? check

i hate dr stans 🔒  
@blueshu

replying to  @clairdelunatic

STOP ITTTTT STOP 😭 MY FACE IS GETTING RED NOOOOO

flea waltz 🔒  
@clairdelunatic

replying to  @blueshu

character is executed at some point and/or is an accessory to a murder? check

i hate dr stans 🔒  
@blueshu

replying to  @clairdelunatic

i love u but stop bullying me on priv

flea waltz 🔒  
@clairdelunatic

replying to  @blueshu

i’ll stop bullying you once you ask him out :p if tenko himiko and angie can do it so can you

i hate dr stans 🔒  
@blueshu

replying to  @clairdelunatic

nvm just shove me back in the locker ; - ;

flea waltz 🔒  
@clairdelunatic

replying to  @blueshu

LSDJFLKDF SHUICHI NO

Ryouma Hoshi ✔  
@nekotan42

yeehaw guess this account’s going back to Cat posts

❤ 64.8K 9:58 AM - January 20, 2017

Kirumi Toujo ✔  
@kirumaid

replying to  @nekotan42

My sincerest apologies ^-^

Ryouma Hoshi ✔  
@nekotan42

replying to  @kirumaid

lmao it’s all good m not a fan of being verified anyway

Kirumi Toujo ✔  
@kirumaid

replying to  @nekotan42

agree. I actually made this account solely for DR; I’m not much of a twitter person otherwise. Were it not for @pianobaka I might’ve deleted earlier ^^

Kaede Akamatsu ✔  
@pianobaka

replying to  @kirumaid

aww 🥺 thanks, love ya too! <333

flea waltz 🔒  
@clairdelunatic

someone end me oh no oh no oh no oh. oh. oh. OH. ohhhh… girl… good… cute...

i hate dr stans 🔒  
@blueshu

replying to  @clairdelunatic

name starts with k? check. is nice to you? check

flea waltz 🔒  
@clairdelunatic

replying to  @blueshu

OKAY YOU GIGANTIC MEANIE I GET ITTTKGDSKFJDFSD STOPP,, ;gggf,ff..

i hate dr stans 🔒  
@blueshu

replying to  @clairdelunatic

character is executed at some point and/or is an accessory to a murder? check

flea waltz 🔒  
@clairdelunatic

replying to  @blueshu

you know what?. just to dunk on You specifically i’m gonna ask her out. there. betcha didn’t expect THAT huh

i hate dr stans 🔒  
@blueshu

replying to  @clairdelunatic

WWWHFHCHJCKGKGJFK?????? 

Tenko Chabashira ✔  
@chaba10

good luck @mage_ic !!! we love and support you <3 -tenko & angie

Himiko Yumeno ✔  
@mage_ic

replying to  @chaba10

ty!!!! :3 danganronpa v3-miko will miss you & @godsartist both~

spider dance 🔒  
@kumokirumi

I think it’s sweet how well @tenkko & @himikko & @angieee get along c”: Dating someone would be nice.

flea waltz 🔒  
@clairdelunatic

replying to  @kumokirumi

I agree! On that note... 🎵

=

Direct Messages

**You**

hehe sorry about that +

couldn’t resist the music pun +

but anyway, i wanted to ask you privately, toujo-san…+

will you go out on a date with me? +

**Kirumi Toujo**

\+ !!!

\+ I

\+ *I was actually… thinking of you when I tweeted that it would be nice to date someone.

**You**

wwait what +

**Kirumi Toujo**

\+ I suppose in that case I’ll turn the question back on you…

\+ Will you go out with me, Akamatsu-san?

Home

Kaede Akamatsu ✔  
@pianobaka

no way. i have to be dreaming

❤ 65K 6:34 PM - January 22, 2017

Kirumi Toujo ✔  
@kirumaid

replying to  @pianobaka

You aren’t dreaming.

i hate dr stans 🔒  
@blueshu

why do i feel a strange sense of betrayal

knaifu 🔒  
@makillme

replying to  @blueshu

pathetic

i hate dr stans 🔒  
@blueshu

replying to  @makillme

:(

flea waltz 🔒  
@clairdelunatic

replying to  @blueshu

I SAID YES AND WE HAVE A DATE TOMORROW AAAAHGHGJFKDSLK <33333333

i hate dr stans 🔒  
@blueshu

replying to  @clairedelunatic

aw congrats!! i’m happy for you two

luminary of this bitch 🔒  
@skyboy

replying to  @blueshu

uphold your side of the deal sidekick. be a man and ask shin out lmao

i hate dr stans 🔒  
@blueshu

replying to  @skyboy

et tu brute ask out ouma-kun before even THINKING about teasing me again

luminary of this bitch 🔒  
@skyboy

replying to  @blueshu

AHAHGHDKSFL no way in hell man he’d prob kick me in the nuts before i could even finish

i hate dr stans 🔒  
@blueshu

replying to  @skyboy

uuughhhhh ditto i can’t either,,, he’s rly sweet though 🥺 and humorous and charming and witty and hhis hair is pretty and the mask and augghgjlasfjkdsflkjjg

luminary of this bitch 🔒  
@skyboy

replying to  @blueshu

not to sound like iruma shirogane & maki but you REALLY are a gd simp

i hate dr stans 🔒  
@blueshu

replying to  @skyboy

.

  


flea waltz 🔒  
@clairdelunatic

replying to  @blueshu

<33333 im so happy i was literally skipping in the grocery store ghoadjlfkdas bought that blueberry vanilla ice cream you like so let me in your apartment

i hate dr stans 🔒  
@blueshu

replying to  @clairdelunatic

:D sure thing

69 nice 🔒  
@miuwu

replying to  @clairedelunatic

shouldve gotten cherry since @blueshu’s a cherry boy cuck whos had like 4 crushes within the span of less than half a year

i hate dr stans 🔒  
@blueshu

replying to  @miuwu

i will tell on you. i will tell your boyfriend on you you heartless woman

69 nice 🔒  
@miuwu

replying to  @blueshu

GYAHAHAH A DO IT. DO IT i fuckin dare you

Shuichi Saihara ✔  
@sai_shu_1

hey @k1_b0 could you please tell Iruma-san to stop calling me a cuck? It makes me feel bad ; - ;

Miu Iruma ✔  
@irumiu

replying to  @sai_shu_1

WWHWHHWH I DIDNT WANT TYOU TO ACTUATLYL DO IT

Kiibo ✔  
@k1_b0

replying to  @sai_shu_1

@irumiu Iruma-san.

Miu Iruma ✔  
@irumiu

replying to  @k1_b0

HHHIIIEEEEHHHh

TRENDING: #MiuIruma 

miu best waifu  
@gr8stg1rlg3nius

ok it is SO funny that #MiuIruma actually goes “HIEEEHEH” irl too i love her so much

SHUWUICHI  
@shuuwu

are we gonna ignore the fact that #MiuIruma apparently calls Shuichi Saihara a cuck off-screen too??? & that shuichi got so annoyed he @'d her utaite bf Iidabashi to tell her off?? holy shit aklgjahlgkdsjfl

kiiruma 💗  
@kiirum4fan

KIIBO AND #MiuIruma ARE BOTH SO CUTE TOGETHERRRRRR <333333333333333333333

Home

aPoLoGiZe 🔒  
@shingujist

his eyes are so beautiful when they catch the light. even on video i keep rewinding just to see the camera on his face what is wrong with me

spider dance 🔒  
@kumokirumi

replying to  @shingujist

Nothing is wrong with loving who you love. If I may ask, you’re talking about Saihara-kun, right? Increasing the frequency of your interactions irl could help.

aPoLoGiZe 🔒  
@shingujist

replying to  @kumokirumi

thank you for your advice and sincerity, I really appreciate it

nyahaha!! 🔒  
@angieee

replying to  @shingujist

HA GAY

aPoLoGiZe 🔒  
@shingujist

replying to  @angieee

why must you torture me so

nyahaha!! 🔒  
@angieee

replying to  @shingujist

angie has 2 hands and tenko and himiko are holding both so the real person torturing you is actually yourself korekiyo 😘

aPoLoGiZe 🔒  
@shingujist

replying to  @angieee

oh lovely time for me to climb mount fuji and never show my face in society again

Kirumi Toujo ✔  
@kirumaid

With @pianobaka 💕  
[A photo of Kaede sitting in a restaurant booth, sharing a single large milkshake with 2 curly straws coming out of the glass. Kaede is wearing a soft cream colored sundress decorated with music notes. She giggles radiantly at the camera, chin in her palm.]

❤ 102.3K 3:45 PM - January 23, 2017

feral grape 🔒  
@pantabitchy

tfw four of your oomfs like each other and only two of em started dating… dumbass goth boys wyd

i wanna be miku 🔒  
@kiib0

replying to  @pantabitchy 

please elaborate

feral grape 🔒  
@pantabitchy

replying to  @kiib0

no

i wanna be miku 🔒  
@kiib0

replying to  @pantabitchy 

ROBOPHOBE????? I BET YOU’D TELL MIU >:(

feral grape 🔒  
@pantabitchy

replying to  @kiib0

ew double no

private account! 🔒  
@insects4recool

replying to  @pantabitchy

Gonta thinks he understands what this is about, but does it not include the two purple people he knows? 👀

feral grape 🔒  
@pantabitchy

replying to  @insects4recool

hhdsfjkjdsfl for the last time momota’s straighter than an arrow, he and i don’t have any mutual shit bc i am Doomed to one-sided crushes for e t e r n i t y

private account! 🔒  
@insects4recool

replying to  @pantabitchy

...Have you ever asked him what he is in person, Ouma-kun?

feral grape 🔒  
@pantabitchy

replying to  @insects4recool

lol have i ever what now

private account! 🔒  
@insects4recool

replying to  @pantabitchy

asked Momota-kun. If he likes boys

feral grape 🔒  
@pantabitchy

replying to  @insects4recool

oh, gonta. you beautiful bambino. he uses the “😂” emoji. he’s straight

=

Group Message: k but now what

**You**

:D +

realized we all have the same issue and now i am here with a gc +

**Shuichi Saihara**

\+ kaede. what

**Kaito Momota**

\+ ^^^

**You**

WE!!! are all people who like people whose names start with k. +

i am now dating toujo-san but YOU TWO respectively are still a work in progress +

**Kaito Momota**

\+ lmao misread that as poggers

**You**

shut the hell up +

**Kaito Momota**

\+ ok TT_TT

**You**

tl;dr momota go ask out ouma and shuichi go ask out shinguji +

**Shuichi Saihara**

\+ k is for keysmashing over our crushes on priv ; - ;

\+ uh anyway this has nothing to do with my self confidence but

\+ no way can i do that

**Kaito Momota**

\+ yeah what he said

**You**

:// +

i mean i’m not gonna Force either of you to confess or anything like that but!!! same boat!!! +

i just sucked it up and did it & honestly you two have better prospects than you think +

**Shuichi Saihara**

\+ he’s out of my league

**You**

uhh no he’s not +

you’re both attractive appearance-wise. +

and both like books and intellectual mumbo jumbo i could never get +

you’re actually surprisingly well matched in terms of interests +

**Shuichi Saihara**

\+ i Rejected hope pls don’t give me any wrt this

**You**

nerd :p +

**Shuichi Saihara**

\+ :p

**You**

MOMOTA +

**Kaito Momota**

\+ GAH WHAT

\+ YOU SCARED ME

**You**

YOU THINK OUMA THINKS TOO LOWLY OF YOU TO EVEN WANNA TRY HUH +

**Kaito Momota**

\+ i mean. yeah

\+ look i believe in man’s passion and adventure and all but

\+ he doesn’t seem like the type of person who’d wanna get tangled up in that

**You**

that is +

surprisingly thoughtful hm +

well whatever just stop using the joy emoji and you might have better chances +

anyway good luck both of you~ +

i’ll be here if you ever need me :D +

**Shuichi Saihara**

\+ thanks kaede

**Kaito Momota**

\+ ???? uh sure

\+ lol thx akamatsu

=

Home

tea girl 🔒  
@tenkko

useless lesbian stereotype is a lie. i only know how to drag snivelly snot-nosed gothic loser boy into solutions for his problems

nyeh 🔒  
@himikko

replying to  @tenkko

uwu :3 you and angie have the best ideas <3

tea girl 🔒  
@tenkko

replying to  @himikko

<3 funnily enough, this was toujo-san’s idea!

aPoLoGiZe 🔒  
@shingujist

help me these four lesbians stuck me in a gc with them to wingman for me and i can’t get out

fuck echizen 🔒  
@hoshiryo

replying to  @shingujist

damn. sounds rough. good luck pal

aPoLoGiZe 🔒  
@shingujist

replying to  @hoshiryo

oh nvm they dragged ouma-kun into it too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Ghost (again) and Kate for letting me use them in this chapter as rando fan accounts!

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting social media fics on ao3 is hell... Chatfics are one thing but twitter format is absolutely demonic. respect 2 those who do this on the regular
> 
> Special thanks to Dez, Weeby, Ruri, Kira, Ra, N, Turtle, Shep, and Ghost for letting me make rando fan accts based on them! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! For more content check out my tumblr & twitter, also @khattikeri ^^


End file.
